ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten History
| Pages = 384 | Year = December 2266 - 2275, February 2383 | Stardate = Various | ISBN = 1451657250 (paperback) ISBN 1451657269 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Forgotten History is a novel by Christopher L. Bennett released in , under the Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations banner, and set in the Original Series era. It features the crew of the and details the origins of the Department of Temporal Investigations in the 2260s and 2270s. The novel was announced by Bennett on . http://christopherlbennett.wordpress.com/2011/04/16/announcing-my-new-star-trek-projects/ Summary ;Solicitation blurb :The agents of the Department of Temporal Investigations are assigned to look into an anomaly that has appeared deep in Federation territory. It's difficult to get clear readings, but a mysterious inactive vessel lies at the heart of the anomaly, one outfitted with some sort of temporal drive disrupting space-time and subspace. To the agents' shock, the ship bears a striking resemblance to a starship, and its warp signature matches that of the original Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise NCC-1701]] – the ship of James T. Kirk, that infamous bogeyman of temporal investigators, whose record of violations is held up by DTI agents as a cautionary tale for Starfleet recklessness toward history. But the vessel's hull markings identify it as Timeship Two, belonging to none other than the DTI itself. At first, Agents Lucsly and Dulmur assume the ship is from some other timeline... but its quantum signature confirms that it came from their own past, despite the fact that the DTI never possessed such a timeship. While the anomaly is closely monitored, Lucsly and Dulmur must search for answers in the history of Kirk's Enterprise and its many encounters with time travel – a series of events with direct ties to the origins of the DTI itself... Background information * Miri's homeworld, which appeared to be an exact duplicate of Earth in composition in , is described as being an alternative version of Earth from a parallel universe which arrived in the primary universe as a result of a subspace confluence. It was eventually returned to its own universe by the same process in 2275, having been transposed with a Vedala planetoid from the same universe. * The exact dates to which the Enterprise traveled to in and are given as July 12, 1969 and April 4, 1968 respectively. The former is consistent with the fact that the scenes set in 1969 took place shortly before the launch of Apollo 11, which happened in real life on July 16 of that year. Furthermore, the latter is consistent with Spock's claim that an important assassination occurred on the date of their arrival according to the historical records. In reality, April 4, 1968 was the day that was in Memphis, Tennessee, only six days after the initial broadcast of "Assignment: Earth". * According to the novel, the Guardian of Forever does not simply depict history but essentially reruns it at an accelerated rate. Grey's scans of Vulcan during the 2230s resulted in history being altered in , necessitating Spock's trip back in time to Vulcan in 2237 to save his younger self from a le-matya. Characters *Dulmur *Lucsly *James T. Kirk *Spock *Leonard McCoy *Montgomery Scott *Hikaru Sulu *Nyota Uhura *Pavel Chekov *Christine Chapel *Meijan Grey *Aleek-Om *Leslie *DeSalle *Gabler *Erickson *Watley *Hadley *Kyle *Willard Decker *DiFalco *Nogura *T'Pring Cover gallery File:Forgotten History solicitation cover, August 2011.jpg|Solicitation cover, August 2011 External link * }} Category:Novels